


Written in the Stars

by Kitsune1818



Series: Inspired by Fanfiction [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Digital Art, Fanart, Keith Big Bang 2019, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 22:47:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29375181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsune1818/pseuds/Kitsune1818
Summary: For the keith bigbang on tumblr.
Relationships: James Griffin/Keith (Voltron), Keith/Kolivan (Voltron)
Series: Inspired by Fanfiction [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2157816
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Khellamendra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khellamendra/gifts).



> I have no link for the fic, as it was never uploaded to my knowledge. If someone read the fic, please tell me so i can link it.


	2. Chapter 2




End file.
